The Thoughts We Have
by ragamuffen
Summary: these teens have a war on the battle feild and in there social lives...who'll survive?


The Thoughts We Have  
  
OK disclaimer time! Evangelion and all its characters don't belong to me, SO KEEP YOUR BIG SCARY LAWYERS AWAY FROM ME GAINAX! ...It's a lost cause anyway.... I have no money.  
  
**Authors note** this is my first fanfic so give me feed back, remember- help me, help you.  
  
* * *  
Chapter One  
  
"Wha-...what's going on? Who are you..... "Those big ruby eyes blinked in utter confusion.  
  
"I'm you"  
  
"No your not.... There is ...... is ......"The ruby eyes stared at her perfect twin.  
  
"What?" The imposter responded with no emotion.  
  
"Only.... one me?" The light faded and darkness swallowed both the figures.  
  
"Gah! ..."Rei woke up with a start. "Not again..." she breath. She rubbed her eyes noticing it was almost daybreak, and so she got ready for school in her empty apartment.  
  
* * *  
Misato belched as she sucked down her second break fest beer for the morning, when suddenly the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!!" Shinji cried from the bathroom as Misato causally walked to front door in her VERY reveling outfit. Shinji yelped as Misato opened the door to her fan club. "Well hello there boys," Misato winked at the very horny Toji and Kensuki. Toji let a little bit of spit run down his chin as he asked "Shinji ready? By the way.... Have we ever told you how hot you are Misato?" Misato ginned at them "every day boys". Just then Shinji ran past Misato pushing Toji and Kensuki out the door "BYE MISATO! .... come on you jerks, I can believe you do this every morning SEE YOU AFTER WORK MISATO!....... you're a bunch of perverts you know? HAVE A GOOD DAY MISATO! .....you both know she teasing you right?." Toji yawned, "My Misato would never do that, she clearly wants me. Did you see the way she was smiling at me? She was really trying to tell me that she wanted to do it, but she didn't want to imbarase me infrount of you guys." Shinji and Kensuki both glared at toji and yelled in unison " Bullshit."  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly....fear....for the red one has awoken... "WHAAAAA-!!! IM LATE! THAT LITTLE JERK! DIDN'T WAKE ME UP! HURRY! WHERE MY BREAKFEST! WHAAAA-! NO BREAKFEST! NEVER MIND" ~smash~ "I GOTTA GO!!" ~SLAM~ ........ Misato glared at the door as she picked up her can of beer that was carelessly knocked out of her hand by the red head in a fit.  
  
...meanwhile  
  
Shingi screamed, "NO WAY YOU PERVERT!" Toji smiled at the answer, "then its true! You have seen her naked! I knew it!" "what!!! You really think that if I did I would still be alive? That red devil would have eaten me for break fest!" Toji, "ahaha yah, that Asuka would hav-.... Uh..... oh....." shingi couldn't understand why Toji suddenly looked like he was about to cry, then he pointed behind Shinji....Shinji felt terror sweat starting on his face, because this could only mean one thing...something sinister and evil had over heard them.... "breakfast eh? Well maybe I will since you forgot to make it for me this morning!" all three boys-"epp", shinji tried to look back at Kensuki and Toji, but the only thing left were puffs of cloud shaped like them. "cowereds..." Shinji muttered as Asuka put him in a headlock, made him apoligise and eat grass. In the background a sollem girl with blue hair walked up to the school building, Asuka grinned at her "who does she think she is? She acts like she doesn't give a shit about anything! ...fucking faceless doll..", Shinji told Asuka to give her a break while he spat the remain grass out of his mouth, but realized his mistake and ran for the school as Asuka was about to hit him, "little worm!" she shouted at him.  
  
The day at school went smoothly...or kinda....after the morning lessons the teacher went into a lecture about how the universe was created. Shinji was just started to fall asleep went his monitor started blinking...  
  
Message:  
You better come through for us today!  
  
Shinji knew exactly who is was...  
  
Reply:  
Of course! It's the perfect revenge  
  
Message:  
Great! Don't wimp out now, like you always do!  
  
Message2:  
What are you bozos talking about?  
  
Message:  
Asuka!?  
  
Message2:  
What of it?  
  
Reply:  
Nothing. Just talking about how Sensi's fly is down.  
  
Message2:  
Your' so immature.  
:::Loged off:::  
  
Message:  
That was close, if she knew our plan then she would have told the class  
rep. And we'd have failed our missi0on!  
  
Reply:  
I know! Uh oh, Sensi's looking your way.  
  
Message:  
Thanks!  
:::logged off:::  
  
Shinji smiled to himself, then looked over to his side. He just caught that girl looking him again. She's so strange, she acts like a robot. That's still not fair of Asuka to make so much fun of her. She turned and looked out the window beside her. Finally the bell range and the class was dismissed.  
  
* * *  
  
Kensuki was already sitting on a bench behind the gym with his lap top set up. Shinji lazily walked toward him as Toji excitedly danced his way over to the bench. "why do 'I' have to be the camera man?" Shinji sighed. Kensuki stated, "Toji would drop his precious camera and leave them all hanging with nothing, besides he's the look out and I'm mission control" he tossed a walky talky at Shinji and told him to onward march to his destination of mission G.C.R. (GET CLASS REP). "That'll be the last time she rats on us...I still have blisters from the weeks of cleaning that class room". "She had no idea what she was doing when she busted us for that nudy magazine. Now go Shinji!"  
  
Shinji ran around the gym and entered the side door of the girls change room, then entered and quietly as he could. The lights were bright so he stayed againced the wall. The shower was running and there was steam in the room, there was only one other person in the change room with him. He griped the camera and turned it on...focused it, then held it in frount of his face, "whats going on shinji?" his walky talky beeped, shiniji panicked and turned it off. His heart beating he slowly walked towards the running shower. There was indeed a female behind it. He walked slowly passed her and towards her bag. There he stuffed all the towels and cloths in it. Then lifted it over his shoulder. "there" he breathed quietly. He was done his part and all he had to do was get out of there. He turned to leave and started for the enterance he came through. Passes the showering girl, heart beating, sweating, he slowly made it 5 feet to the door, when he heard someone slam a door to his side and girl unclothed bumped into him. He dropped the camera and bag. DEAR GOD, Shinji thought HOW THE HELL, I THOUGHT THERE WAS ONLY ONE GIRL IN HERE!. The girl pulled the towel off her head while saying, "you bitch, what the hell are you doing standing around- .......A BOY!" sh8injis face was covered by a towel that had fallen on his face. He grabbed the bag and camera keeping the towel on his head and ran for the door. Behind him the German girl screamed, but she couldn't chase him for she had no cloths Shinji thought, shinji smiled to himself and turned to look back and SAW ASUKA CHASSING HIM. "Im gunna kill you!" shouted Asuka. All the blood drained from Shinji's face as Asuka got closer, a single small white towel covering what god gave her. Toji caught Shinjis arms and pulled on him to run. Run like hell. They lost her as the hit a busy road, Asuka unwhilling to chase them through traffic as the cars had already started honking at her. Asuka smiled to herself and swore revenge.  
  
**okay so it wasn't very long but I will have another chapter up soon. It will get better I promise.** 


End file.
